A cool summer night at the Shinsengumi
by explodreamer
Summary: Hijikata returns to the headquarter drunk and meets Okita who accuses him of entering his bedroom. Once back in his bedroom, Hijikata realises there's a ghost in his room! 'And how about mayonnaise' YAOI, SMUT, OKITA X HIJIKATA


WARNING! YAOI, SMUT, (a little of) SM play! Amateur work!

Other than that, please enjoy!

Pairing: Okita x Hijikata

References:  
Tanabata - on the 7th month of the lunar calendar. It tells the story of a pair of lovers who can only meet each other once a year in this day. In any case, the Shinsengumi is full of useless stinky men like Kondo, so you don't have to really worry about Tanabata XD

* * *

"Hijikata-san…" Okita Sougou breathed heavily.

He rocked his hips rhythmically, enjoying the warmth wrapped around his erection, repeating the name again and again. "Hijikata-san… Hijikata-san…"

The Shinsengumi headquarter was quiet on the night of Tanabata. Men were given the night off with only a small team guarding the compound. They stationed near the exits far from the sleeping quarters that were situated almost in the middle. Five hours earlier, Kondo had invited single Shinsengumi men for a small party at Kabuki district, hoping to drink away their sorrows at the fact that they had been single for the past year. Kondo spent the night getting drunk and rambling various stories of him trying to date the strong-headed woman. The party became rowdier when he started stripping and singing at the top of his voice. Unable to continue to watch the unbearable scene, Hijikata left the club, drunk and wobbling on the way. He stumbled into the streets, vomiting once or twice along the way, finally reaching the headquarters after wondering around the suddenly unfamiliar Kabuki district for a couple of hours.

"Hijikata-san…" he heard a familiar drawl from behind him and saw his 1st Captain standing behind him. He simply looked at the young man with unfocused eyes, blinked and then turned around to enter his bedroom.

"That's my bedroom," Okita said simply and put his hand on his vice commander's hand before he slid open the door.

Hijikata swept the hand away and slurred, "I may be… hic! drunk… but… but… this… … is not my room?"

He felt Okita grab him tightly and dragged him across the corridor. "Yes, Hijikata-san. You're too intoxicated. I'll charge you with unauthorized entry if you ever dare to step into my room. That is if you survive the traps set up in my room."

Hijikata merely groaned in response, mentally glad that he hadn't entered the room. He let the younger man help him back to his room and squinted at the dark room when they had reached their destination. It felt weird; it was darker than before, so much so that he couldn't tell apart from the furniture's silhouettes in his room. He shrugged. It must be the alcohol.

"What's wrong, Hijikata-san? Are you too drunk to recognize your room?" Okita asked in a challenging tone.

"Hmph!" Hijikata staggered into the room and walked slowly towards an outline of a futon in the middle of the room. He felt a strong push on his back and tripped, safely landing onto the futon facedown.

He turned around angrily just as he heard the door slid shut, the room plunging into total darkness. "That bastard… I'll get him in the morning…" he grumbled and tried to get up to get some light for the room. He felt a strong hand push him back down to the futon.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, fighting very hard to suppress the rising panic in him. "Wh-who is it?" he almost shouted, half hoping that there would be no answer.

It can't be a ghost, right? There shouldn't be any ghosts in the Shinsengumi, right? No, no, no… Ghosts don't exist at all, right? He yelped when he felt some unknown force tugged at his sash and proceeded to undress him. He waved his arms forwards and punched into nothingness. His sword! Hijikata scrambled across the futon, thinking of grabbing his sword and slicing at whatever was in his room. He freaked out and shouted when he felt a pair of cold hands grabbed hold of him, pulling his hands to the back and tied his wrists with what he guessed to be his sash.

"Pl-pl-pl-pl-please forgive me!!!" he cried as the cold hand grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down onto the futon. "I'll burn you incense!!! And how about mayonnaise? I'll sacrifice a truck… no, a whole reservoir of mayonnaise if you let me go!!!"

The hand behind him twisted as he felt an existence move to the front of him. His heart jumped when a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and lifted his head up. He tried to see what it was but it was too dark to even figure out an outline. It's a ghost! It's a ghost! He couldn't stop the crazy thought going through his mind again and again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-MMMF!!!"

Hijikata's scream became muffled as his mouth was filled quickly with something warm. He gave a desperate whine, hoping it wasn't he what thought it to be, as the ghost forced him to stay in the fixed position by holding his head firmly. He gave a cry when the ghost pulled out and pushed in, repeating the act, driving deeper into him each time. He shut his burning eyes and trembled in fright when he heard his name.

"Hijikata-san…"

The rocking became rhythmic and Hijikata began to realize that there was a weird taste in his mouth. He shivered again when he heard his name. "Hijikata-san… Hijikata-san…"

"Ngrh!!! Mmm!!! Mmm!!!" Hijikata tried to growl angrily. _Sougou, you bastard!!!_

Okita looked down at the man below and said casually, "Ah, I gave myself out." In response, Hijikata moaned and growled louder. Okita disregarded his protests and sighed, "Ah… Hijikata-san, I can feel the vibration from your throat."

Hijikata made even more protests, tugging at the sash tying his wrists in anger. "I feel as if I may come any time soon if you keep on doing that. Ne, can I come? Will you drink all of my cum?" Immediately, there was silence in the room except Hijikata's heavy breathing. Okita stopped his movements, his erection still inside of the older man's mouth.

"That's very naughty, Hijikata-san," he ruffled the man's hair then clutched a handful of his hair tightly. "It's your fault that you're making me punish you." Okita started moving again. He chuckled in a way that was undoubtly sadistic and said, "Since Hijikata-san doesn't like drinking cum, don't swallow it when I come. But don't leak it out either. I'll inspect you and if there's nothing, there'll be punishment."

Hijikata moaned in disgust when the young man released in him. He jerked away in reflex but Okita pushed him back, forcing him to drink some of the semen involuntarily. He heard the young man speak sternly, "If everything spills out, I'll fuck your asshole as punishment." When the Prince of Sadist says it, he means it. Hijikata held his breath and waited for it to be over. He was glad when the little tremors had stopped and tried to pull away again but Okita pushed him back and said in a commanding tone. "I said _everything_." Immediately, warm liquid flushed into his mouth. There was so much that it started spilling out of his mouth, heavy drops of liquid hitting the futon loudly, producing a low spattering sound. Hijikata gagged, his cough muffled as he fought the disgusting sensation.

"Ah…" Okita commented disappointedly. "I thought I told you not to spill it? I guess it's too much for you. It's alright. I'll lighten the punishment." He patted the back of Hijikata's head gently. "I'm going to pull out. Remember not to spill anymore of it." Hijikata waited quietly for the movement to happen but it didn't come. He wanted to know what's delaying the sadist, but didn't dare move in case the contents in his mouth spilt.

"Hijikata-san, I want a reply. Let me know that you understood what I've said."

Hijikata nodded his head, not too vigorously, hoping that Okita took the hint. Before the younger man pulled out, he repeated again, "Remember. Don't spill."

Okita pulled out swiftly and Hijikata kept his mouth shut tightly immediately. He felt cold hands wrap around his head, caressing his forehead, tickling him as they lightly traced his facial features and slowed down when the cold fingers followed the wet trails from both corners of his lips down to his chin and throat. Suddenly, a hand jerked his head backwards from his chin. A thumb brushed along his lips and slowly pushed into his mouth. His head remained in this position as he felt Okita pull him back and settle him with his legs still kneeling on the futon against his cold body. No, it was the yukata that he wore was cold. Hijikata could feel lukewarm heat transmitting from the young man's body through the material. Two more fingers entered his mouth, playing with the tip of his tongue and reminded him of the mixed liquid. He subconsciously made a choking sound and Okita said in reply, "It'll feel worse if you start vomiting."

Okita removed his fingers and made wet trails along Hijikata's chest casually. When his fingers stopped from the friction caused by the dryness, he dipped them again into Hijikata's mouth and then continued the trail. Finally, he said, "Look, you're standing. This little boy here is just like you. Both of you should stand up straight and not crouch." He trailed his wet fingers along the outlines of Hijikata's twitching member and wrapped it in his hand with mild strength, earning a soft moan from the older man. "Hijikata-san, do you want a hand job?"

Hijikata lay stiffly against the sadist's chest. What is going on right now? Why can't he see anything? It can't be night blindness. Since when was his room this dark? Why isn't he fighting against the sadist? "Oh, I nearly forgot. You're supposed to be punished." Okita's nonchalant voice interrupted his train of thoughts, again dipping his fingers.

His arm went across Hijikata's chest and his hand reached under him, pressing lightly at his member. A finger gently massaged his entrance then slowly, Okita pressed the tip of his finger against the entrance. Hijikata reacted violently and jerked forwards then fell back into the younger man's chest when he hit the arm locking him. Okita pushed his finger in slowly, the older man's hair tickling his shoulders as he shook his head and moaned loudly in protest. Hijikata felt frustrated that he couldn't kick out in his awkward position and his legs were getting numb from the kneeling.

Okita pulled in and out quickly, each time pushing deeper but pulling out fully every time. Every few strokes, he would dip his finger into Hijikata's cum and pee mixture, and return back to the work of loosening the tight entrance. "Relax, Hijikata-san. If you don't, we could end up doing this all the way till morning." Finally, when Hijikata reluctantly adjusted to the three moving digits in him, Okita let go of his head and said, "Slowly, let go of what's in your mouth. Don't spit it out. I want you to let it flow out of your mouth slowly."

He felt Okita's hand gently supporting his chin, as if preventing him to open his mouth big and wide so that everything came out. The excruciatingly long process of releasing the disgusting liquid at long last ended and now, Okita was caressing his body with this disgusting concoction that included his saliva as the newest ingredient.

"YOU SADIST! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FUCKING HURTS?" he shouted angrily. He tried to turn his head around so that at least he faced the silent boy and shouted again, "LET GO OF ME NOW! SOUGO!!!"

He snapped his head back and looked down though he couldn't see anything. He was sure he had felt _something_ slip through his penis. A split second later, he almost yelled at the intrusion as something thick and cold entered him.

"What do you think of it, Hijikata-san?" Okita breathed into his ear.

"I don't fucking care about it! Take it off! _Take it off!_" Hijikata's voice trembled, almost hitting a high note.

"Eh?" Okita had sounded almost genuinely surprised. "The catalogue said that all men would like it." He pushed the butt end deeper into the struggling man who moaned in reaction. Okita looked down at the man and said, "You like that?"

"Take it off… whoa… Oof!!!"

Hijikata felt the younger man's hands leave him and with the same strength as before, pushed him down on to the futon facedown. Before he could send signals to his numb legs to at last kick at Okita, he felt pressure at his ankles as Okita locked his legs in position with his hands.

"Hijikata-san, the catalogue says that this can be used in solo play too. Come on, move your hips. It should work that way."

"THE HELL I'LL DO THAT!!! Sougo, let go of me! You can find someone else to accompany you in your sadistic play!" Hijikata shouted. He waited for a counter from the captain but nothing came. He tried to move his head to look behind him as much as possible, but it was too dark for him to see and his neck was burning achingly. He gave up and turned his head to a more comfortable position, leaning his forehead on the futon. Hijikata sighed and tried to speak gently, "Look, Sougo. This is just ridiculous. We're guys. We can't do this. If you're shy to visit the clubs in town, I'll accompany you or something. Just stop this nonsense."

After a while, Okita said quietly, "Does this mean that we can do it if one of us is a girl?"

"NO!!! What I'm saying is that _we_ do not do this. You can have an affair with any woman in Kabuki district or even Yamazaki. But not with me! We're impossible!"

"Why? Is it because I'm not a girl?"

"…huh?" This conversation is really straying off to a very sensitive topic. Tons of suspicions entered his mind but left just as quickly. What is this sadist up to? Silence hung in the air uncomfortably. Hijikata shifted slightly and winced at the burning pressure in him. "Sougo… could you at least take this off?"

A slapping sound echoed in the darkness loudly. Hijikata yelped at the sudden attack. Another sharp burning sensation hit him on the other cheek of his butt. Then another and another, each slap alternating between each cheek. "Sougo! Stop it… ah!" Each stinging attack forced him to move involuntarily, pushing the device into him deeper, rubbing against him. "Ngh… Sou… stop…" He felt a warm hand closed in on his member and a slender body moved over him. Okita's warm and hard member rested on his back. "Sou…go…" was all he could manage weakly as the younger man started to pump him. It made the device stab into his ass even more. Okita chuckled softly and breathed into his ear, "Hijikata-san, do you know that you're still moving your hips? It's as if your ass is calling for me."

"Please… take it off…" Hijikata pleaded. Whatever it was that Okita had slipped through his penis, it was making him uncomfortable. He knew he was about to burst, but somehow it was stopping him or at least, slowing him down. The unfamiliar sensation was agonizing to him.

"Are you coming?" Okita asked. Hijikata nodded his head in reply. "I can't hear you, Hijikata-san." This time, the older man replied verbally. "I still can't hear you," Okita said. Hijikata raised his volume slightly higher. "Louder." And yet again, he raised his volume higher. "Louder. So much so that even the guards at the entrance can hear you."

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Hijikata shouted impatiently. Sometimes, the Prince of Sadist could really ask for the impossible tasks. "Even if I scream at the top of my voice, there is no way that they can hear me!"

Hijikata breathed in relief when he felt the weight off his back and the warm hand left his aching member. "Either you untie me or you get this thing off me," Hijikata grumbled. He found it difficult to keep himself quiet as Okita moved him around and changed his position so that now he was lying on the futon on his back, his arms still tied behind him and his legs stretched straight and apart. What surprised him next was a gentle kiss on his cheek from Okita. He tried to move his head away, but the younger man grabbed hold of him by wrapping his head under his arm.

Hijikata could feel warm breath against his skin, sometimes so near and warm and other times, it felt distant but still as warm as ever. He jumped a little when Okita bit his ear lobe lightly, pulled and suck on it noisily. He felt the young man hovering above him again and could almost imagine him frowning, deep in thought for reasons that he didn't want to know. He gasped when Okita's wet tongue licked his nipple, fluttering and teasing him.

"How does it feel?"

"…Huh? Wh-what?" Hijikata snapped out of the comfortable sensation.

Okita ignored him and observed the man's body. At last, he leaned in again and kissed Hijikata's stomach, slowly trailing down to his belly button. He knew he had hit jackpot when the older man flexed his stomach muscles and gave a loud moan as he licked and sucked at it. He moved down and took the man's member into his mouth and sucked, lapping his tongue along the length and around the head. The action moved the device, hitting his sweet spot again. Hijikata's moans were short and abrupt as he tried to hold it in, panting loudly during the intervals.

Hijikata whined, his voice high and arousing. "Sou…go… Take… off…don't want…"

Okita climbed above the larger man, his hand pumping him slowly and said quietly, "Then is it OK even though I'm not a girl?"

"OK…" Hijikata sighed and nodded his head for emphasize. "Ok, ok…" he repeated, not aware of what he was agreeing to.

He regained some of his sense after Okita left him alone for a while. He laid on the futon still and straight. He could still sense the younger man somewhere in the room, but couldn't hear anything and didn't know what he was up to. He cursed inwardly at the darkness in the room. He decided when Okita returned, he would have to hold in all the pain (and pleasure, even though he would never ever admit it) and risk fighting against the sadist with no hands. But that plan didn't work because Okita had managed to give him a quick kiss stealthily and rode him after that.

"SOUGO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!!!"

"Oh… your sword is so big and hard, and it's so deep that I think you're actually killing me…" Okita sighed wantonly, moving his hips quickly. He looked down at the man beneath him, panting and moaning along with his movements. "Hijikata-san, it's alright if I'm not a girl, right? It still feels good, right?" Okita leant in and reached into the older man's mouth with his tongue, kissing and sucking the other's tongue. He smiled as Hijikata moaned and whined with the rocking. "Ah.... You're moving your hips into me…"

The experience was overwhelming. Hijikata could feel the tightness and the warmth wrapped around his member, teasing him with squeezes, tempting him to stab deeper with quick thrusts. Okita's insides felt so warm and soft. The device continuously rammed into him as it moved along with Okita's actions and the temporary numbness every time Okita sucked on his tongue aroused him greatly.

"Sou…ah… ah… coming…" Hijikata gasped with effort.

"I'm not going to take it off," Okita said, his voice laced with the usual coldness.

"Don't… come…"

"You think you could hold it in?" Okita scoffed, not slowing down in his movements. "Hijikata-san, I love to see you in pain so I -"

Hijikata felt Okita stop abruptly, probably sitting still in surprise because he felt a tight squeeze, caressing his chest and moaned. "Sougo… I…"

But Okita interrupted him and spoke. "It's filling me. It's so warm!!! And you're twitching inside of me…" Hijikate felt Okita's hands slide across his chest smoothly and reached around his neck, the man's warm breath tickling his cheek as he whispered, "I have your cum in me!"

Hijikata didn't know what to reply. It was a fact. He had sex with a man and to top it off, he did it with the Prince of Sadist, Sougo. He kept quiet instead, breathing exceptionally loudly as if trying to block away all of his sensible thoughts. Okita pulled away and got off him. He heard the urgent shuffling unlike of the nonchalant man and felt Okita helped him up, then making him drop down onto the futon on all fours. It surprised him so much when Okita removed the device carelessly from his ass and he gasped audibly as it slipped off his penis and he heard the young man throwing it unceremoniously across the room with a thud. He felt Okita's warm hands grip his hips and pulled him in; the head of a warm, wet member teased his asshole.

"I'm OK with you not being a girl. What about you, Hijikata-san?" Okita asked.

"… Sougo, I…"

* * *

Omake:

Nine hours ago, Yamazaki Sagaru read and reread the shopping list. He looked up from the list with bewilderment and asked while poking at the list almost agitatedly, "How did you convince Commander to add _this_ into the budget?" The 1st Captain shrugged and simply replied, "Why? You need one too?" Yamazaki stuttered a "No!" hastily then hurried off when he heard the demon vice commander of Shinsengumi bark at him to hurry up and get on with his grocery shopping. Wait… is _that _even considered as part of grocery?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading all the way to the end! Hope that it was a good read for you. Do R&R! I'm not really sure if I should do a Hijikata chapter for this as a continuation, so let me know if you have an opinion about it!


End file.
